1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for adaptive broadcast transmission. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to adjusting attributes of a broadcast transmission according to the quality of the broadcast transmission received by user equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, broadcast services can be used to send a broadcast transmission to multiple users. These broadcast services require minimal involvement from the receiver. For example, no automatic request for retransmission information, such as acknowledgement signals, or channel quality signaling is required from the receiver or used at the broadcast transmitter. While multiple modulation and coding schemes and power levels may be available to non-broadcast users, the broadcast transmission uses a fixed modulation and coding scheme. Unfortunately, the selected scheme may not be efficient because it may use too many resources. The selected scheme may also be inefficient because it may provide too low a data rate for the current set of broadcast receivers or because it may provide too high a data rate or too high a received error rate for the current set of broadcast receivers. Thus, there is a need for providing adaptive broadcast transmission.